CoRrupTION
by the dark icon writers
Summary: Power corrupts all people... you know this first hand.


**CoRrupTION  
**-A one shot by: Dimitri Plabato of the Dark Icon United Front  
--

Power.

It is the one thing that keeps you moving, driving towards the next stop down the road they call life. You don't have the things that kept _normal _people like your teammates going… you've never known your parents; they abandoned you and you've never even known their names.

You've never felt the touch of a lover; only wishing that one day you'll feel those feelings – knowing that such a thing will never happen because the only one that feels for you is the _only _one you refuse to touch. She's been tainted by your touch enough and that taint will drive her to take your life one of these days.

You've never had a real 'dream or ambition' except for the quest of power; the last time you checked such a thing cannot be considered a dream.

No, you've never felt any of the things that made humans into _humans _leaving you here alone in the darkness where beings such as you belong. You heard the call a long time ago…

_Come to us…_

_Darkness is only the opposite of the light…_

_You belong here…_

_**Power can be yours!**_

You tried to resist it however no matter how hard you tried you've found yourself here of all places getting ready to plunge yourself into a place where your soul will burn for eternity. For the one thing you understand you will become a force so evil that even the great Kyuubi No Kitsune will be able to resist you!

For power is the priority only winners ever realize; and you're tired of losing.

"Is it ready?" You ask the boy standing beside you, he nods quickly and then disappears as quick as he appeared; it's time for you to realize what kind of power you can release and hopefully you'll get through better than those before you; specifically _that man. _

Your mind fades away to the underground lair where your greatest project lays. It once used to be _his _laboratory but after he left the village you took it over and used it for your own purposes. Where he succeeded you would succeed better; in the places that they would forget your other _'sensei's' _name they would know and **fear **yours for eternity.

Because once you gained his power then you'd have everything that you were destined for.

"There is no good or evil in this world, there is only power and those too weak to grasp it."

You would not be one of these said weaklings and you would grasp the power offered to you and you would multiply it tenfold! Even if it took you 1,000 years you will do anything for this power and you would take any route offered for it.

You would forsake your humanity.  
You would betray your family and friends.  
You would abandon the village that raised you!  
You would destroy those that worshiped you!!  
For power you would do it all.

So as you stand here on top of the head of the one man that you would forever hate for taking 'power' from you; you promise this day on top of this monument of the fallen heroes!

Power will be yours.

For you are Orochimaru of the Sannin…

And you've got work to do.

_Ophidiophobia_

This story takes place right after Kyuubi's attack; 2-3 weeks after to be exact. Orochimaru decides that it is best to finish up his current experiments at this time while everything is busy however he is caught as known by the original story line. This story represents his mind before he takes the step and turns into the evil character that we all know and the process that brought him there. I'm still not good at writing Orochimaru so this is kinda ...meh... but eh; I'm getting better.

I'm sure that most of you thought about Sasuke for a good while and this was done to show the parallels between the two characters; power truly can make a man evil. Obviously the girl he's tainted is Anko; the man…well boy that appears at his side is a younger (around 10) Kabuto; his 'appearance' may or may not be explained later.

/

A/N:  
Until I started writing this story I never realized that all of my recent one shots have been working themselves into a single story. In reality I've just been trying to get some practice with writing in 2nd person since I think I'm better at it than 3rd or 1st. But since it seems that all of these relate to one another I'm honestly not sure what I'll do in the end; maybe I'll figure out something later.

I'm actually a really huge fan of Orochimaru's character when it's done right because he can be twisted, made good, anything and he'll still be…well Orochimaru. That and I just like writing the bad guys.

End.


End file.
